Yunjae Drabble Collection!
by Mikki Cassiopeia
Summary: Jaejoong mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Yunho namun Yunho tidak membalasnya, lalu apa yang terjadi?/Sebuah drabble yunjae/REVIEW
1. Short Message!

**PAIRING**

Yunjae of course!

**GENRE**

Romance , Hurt & Comfort

**WARNING**

Yaoi/Shou-ai/BL, maybe some lime? #plak

…

Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan mual-mual disertai gejala pusing.

Jadi silahkan tekan tombol BACK!

…

•Don't Like Don't Read•

…

I already WARNED U!

…

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT MESSAGE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JAEJOONG POV<strong>

Aku mengetikkan jari-jariku yang indah ini di keypad handphone yang saat ini aku genggam. Beberapa kata pun meluncur indah bersamaan dengan jari-jariku dengan lincahnya mengetik. Atau dalam bahasa singkatnya aku sedang mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. Ya, kurasa di antara kalian sudah ada yang tahu siapa itu. Benar sekali! Jung Yunho adalah nama seseorang itu. Setelah selesai aku segera mengirimkan ke tujuannya. Yap, setelah menekan tombol send aku menunggu balasan darinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu tapi dia masih belum jadi aku mengirimkan pesan untuk kedua kalinya. Ah, kurasa dia tidak akan membalas pesanku jadi aku mengirimkan pesan yang terakhir.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

…

**YUNHO POV**

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan syuting iklanku. Saat ini aku ingin istirahat sejenak untuk melepaskan lelah. Sepertinya ada berbunyi dari saku celanaku. Dan bingo! Sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk ke handphoneku.

…

_Sender : Boo Jaejongie_

_Subject : Hello_

_Message : Yunnie-ya sedang kau disana?_

…

Aku tersenyum simpul saat membaca pesan singkat. Ya memang cukup singkat. Tapi siapa coba yang tidak tersenyum saat membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang disayanginya. Aku segera membalas pesan singkat itu. Dalam hal mengetik pesan singkat aku masih tergolong kurang mahir. Karena aku bukanlah tipe orang yang hobi bersms ria.

…

_To : Boo Jaejoongie_

_Subject : Re-Hello_

_Message : Aku baru saja selesai-_

…

Aku masih mengetikkan kata-kata itu, tapi handphoneku ini sudah berbunyi lagi. Karena penasaran aku pun segera membuka pesan tersebut.

…

_Sender : Boo Jaejoongie_

_Subject : Where r U?_

_Message : Yunnie~ Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?_

_Miss you_

…

Seperti yang kuduga pesan itu datang dari kekasih tercintaku lagi. Aish, aku bukannya tidak membalas pesannya. Bukankah sekarang aku sedang membalas pesannya. Sepertinya aku harus menggarisbawahi kata sedang. Jari-jarinya memang terlalu lincah dalam hal mengetik keypad handphone. Beda halnya dengan diriku yang memang agak sedikit risih dengan mengetik.

…

_To : Boo Jaejoongie_

_Subject : Re-Where r U?_

_Message : Aku bukannya tidak membalas pesanmu Boo. Tapi aku ba-_

…

Dan lagi-lagi handphone berbunyi lagi. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pengirim pesan kali ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong yang ahli dalam mengetik.

…

_Sender : Boo Jaejoongie_

_Subject : Bye_

_Message : Sepertinya kau tidak mau membalas pesanku. Bye_

…

Aku menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kali ini aku tidak mencoba untuk membalas pesannya lagi. Jari-jari ku kini menyelusuri sebuah nama. Dan kemudian aku menekan tombol panggil.

…

"Yoboseyo,"sahutku saat dia menjawab teleponnya.

"Ne, ada apa?"jawabnya di seberang sana.

"Aish, seperti itukah jawaban seorang kekasih saat kekasihnya menelepon?"tanyaku.

"Dan kekasih mana yang tidak mau membalas pesan dari kekasihnya?"tanya nya lagi.

"Aigoo, aku bukannya tidak mau membalasnya. Tapi kan kau tahu aku ini payah dalam hal mengetik.

"Ne, aku tahu."jawabnya singkat.

"Boo~ Kau masih marah padaku?"tanyaku lagi memastikan.

"Hn!"jawabnya ketus.

"Jadi kau mau apa joongie? Apa kau minta jatah lagi?"tanyaku menggodanya.

"Gyaaa~ Yunnie yadong!"teriaknya di ujung sana.

"Kekeke.. Ya sudah nanti malam kita makan di luar. Biar si junsu, yoochun, dan changmin makan di dorm suju dulu."kataku.

"Ehh? Kita makan malam? Berdua saja?"tanyanya di ujung sana.

"Ne, tentu kita berdua saja. Ara?"tanyaku memastikan.

"Arasseo yunnie,"jawabnya malu-malu.

"Hm oke see you later my princess."seruku.

"See you my prince."jawabnya dan kemudian dia mematikan teleponya.

…

Setidaknya aku lega karena dia sudah tidak marah. Lain kali aku langsung meneleponnya saja kalau dia mengirim pesan singkat. Kemudian, produser memanggilku untuk melanjutkan syuting yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

><p>#AUTHOR NOTE<p>

Akhirnya selesai juga drabble gaje ini. Setelah menonton Yunjae Talk di AADBSK2 maka terciptalah fanfic ini. Author yang masih newbie ini sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari reader tercinta. Akhir kata, mind to review? Khamsahamnida~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Bored!

**PAIRING**

Yunjae of course!

**GENRE**

Romance , Hurt & Comfort

**WARNING**

Yaoi/Shou-ai/BL, maybe some lime? #plak

…

Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan mual-mual disertai gejala pusing.

Jadi silahkan tekan tombol BACK!

…

•Don't Like Don't Read•

…

I already WARNED U!

…

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>BORED!<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang namja cantik tampak memangku dagunya ke tangannya yang indah itu. Sesekali dia mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja. Siang itu udaranya cukup panas. Kelas tampak ribut karena guru yang mengajar hari itu tidak masuk. Beberapa siswa tampak melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang bermain game, bermain gitar, dan ada juga yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Namja cantik itu sedang dilanda rasa kebosanan tingkat tinggi. Dia sudah kehabisan ide untuk melakukan apa.<p>

"Yunnie-ya!"Sahut namja cantik itu.

"Ada apa Boo?"tanya namja manly yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho.

"Aku bosan!"Serunya.

"Kalau kau bosan apa yang harus ku lakukan?"tanya namja manly itu lagi sambil menopang kedua tangannya di depan dagunya.

"Aish, lakukanlah apapun untuk membuatku tertawa."jawabnya.

"Hm, baiklah. Bis apa yang kuat?"tanya Jung Yunho.

"Tidak adakah lelucon yang lebih baik lagi Yunho-ssi?"tanya namja cantik itu kesal.

Namja manly yang bernama Jung Yunho hanya dapat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar kekasihnya itu tidak bosan lagi. Namja itu tampak berpikir dan kemudian terlihat senang. Ya, karena dia sudah mendapatkan ide untuk membuat kekasihnya senang.

"Baiklah Joongie, aku sudah menemukan cara untuk membuatmu tidak bosan lagi.

"Apa?"tanya Jaejoong tidak sabar.

"Aku bisa-

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lonceng istirahat dibunyikan. Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat girang dan kemudian dia menarik tangan Yunho untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Eh ta-tapi.. Aku belum selesai menghiburmu."ucap namja manly itu.

"Ah sudahlah, aku lapar. Ayo kita makan."jawab namja cantik itu sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aish.. Ara-ara"jawab namja yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

Sejenak namja manly itu menghembuskan nafas dan kemudian dia mengikuti langkah kekasihnya menuju kantin.

Uke memang sulit dimengerti gumam Yunho.

"Apa katamu tadi?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada chagiya.. Aku hanya berkata kalau kau cantik sekali hari ini."jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Yunho-ssi, sayang sekali gombalanmu kali ini tidak berhasil,"seru namja cantik itu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ya, sepertinya dia mendengar apa yang digumamkan oleh Yunho.

"Ya, jadi gimana dong?"tanya Yunho.

"Aish, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir padamu,"seru Jaejoong dan kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih diam.

1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik. 5 detik.

"Ya! Joongie-ah!"teriak namja tampan itu. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Karena Jaejoong sudah tidak berada di tempat itu lagi.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Aku terus berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Aku tidak tahu akan kemana namun kakiku terus aja berlari sampai aku menemukan toilet. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke toilet karena dengan begitu Yunho tidak akan bisa menyusulku. Apa susahnya sih mengerti diriku. Ya, aku sadar kalau aku memang sulit untuk dimengerti. Tapi, bukankah dia yang harusnya bisa mengerti aku.

"Dasar tidak peka dan tidak romantis!"teriakku.

Aku tidak akan menangis karena namja sepertimu. Aku tidak akan membuang air mataku sia-sia untuk namja yang tidak peka sama sekali. Demi tuhan kenapa ada namja seperti itu di muka bumi ini. Tapi, meskipun begitu aku tetap mencintai namja itu. Sepertinya bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi dan aku pun bergegas kembali ke kelas.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

Setelah bel berbunyi Jaejoong kembali memasuki kelasnya dan dia duduk di tempatnya. Setelah beberapa saat Yunho juga tampak memasuki kelas itu. Pandangannya berbinar saat menemukan kekasih tercintanya telah duduk dengan manis di tempat duduknya. Dia pun berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Kemana saja kau joongie-ah?"tanya Yunho sambil duduk di sebelah namja cantik yang terlihat cemberut itu.

Namun, namja cantik yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu tetap diam saja. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Kau marah padaku? Ayolah jangan begitu boo-"rayu Yunho.

"Ya, Jung Yunho kembali ke tempat dudukmu,"seru seorang songsaenim yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam kelas tersebut. Yunho pun akhirnya kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Jaejoong hanya diam saja memperhatikan songsaenim yang sedang belajar. Sedangkan Yunho, dia hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Pada akhirnya bunyi yang selalu disukai oleh para siswa akhirnya berbunyi. Apa lagi kalau bukan bunyi bel tanda pulang sekolah. Seluruh siswa pun bergegas untuk pulang begitu juga dengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ah,"panggil Yunho.

Namun Jaejoong tetap saja tidak menjawab panggilan kekasihnya itu. Dia bergegas mengambil tasnya dan kemudian berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Yunho pun akhirnya mengambil tasnya dan kemudian berlari menyusul kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong!"seru Yunho. Jaejoong masih tidak bergeming dan terus melangkah pulang.

"Joongie-ah, kumohon jangan siksa aku terus."ujar Yunho memelas. Sejenak namja cantik itu pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tahu Jung Yunho adalah orang yang paling peka dan paling tidak romantis di dunia ini. Tapi maukah kau memaafkan Jung Yunho yang tulus mencintaimu ini?"tanya Yunho sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Pabo, aku tidak mungkin tidak memaafkanmu,"jawab Jaejoong sambil memukul kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ne, Jung Yunho yang tidak peka dan tidak romantis ini aku maafkan. Lagian aku juga cuma akting diam tadi."jawab Jaejoong sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jadi yang tadi itu cuma akting ya?"tanya Yunho sambil mengeluarkan evil smilenya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dan kemudian dia lari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ya, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh namja bernama Jung Yunho itu setelah memperlihatkan evil smilenya. Apapun itu, hanya Kim Jaejoong saja yang tahu.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong!"teriak Yunho dan kemudian dia mengejar kekasihnya tercintanya itu.

...

* * *

><p>#AUTHOR NOTE<p>

Oke, gimana reader? Mikki datang lagi membawa fluff yunjae xD

Yang udah review kemaren Mikki ucapin gomapta sebesar-besarnya.

Karena berkat kalian Mikki punya semangat buat menulis fanfic :D

Masalah panjang sih Mikki gabisa jamin bikin yang panjang2 kalo buat drabble :D

**Thanks for widiwMin, Kodokuna yosei san, Arisa Adachi, HiMi Duckbutt, **Nakachii males login, Rubby, jaejae. Sekali lagi Mikki ngucapin terimakasih *kebanyakan #plak

Boleh minta REVIEW lagi? :D Khamsa~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
